Worth Hurting For
by MrsAliceHale
Summary: This is a new canon. This story is post New Moon and is an alternate Eclipse story. I am re-writing an entire history here Bella's and introducing lots of fun twists. My story is also listed at Twilighted dot net.
1. In Vain

Charlie walked into the station from lunch and looked around. Usually it irritated him that he was the only back on time, but today he was elated, hoping he'd be alone when he finally heard something back. He had been speaking with a police chief in another state regarding a cold case he'd begun working on again. This case always made him emotional and he didn't like people seeing that side of him.

Charlie sat down at his computer. He hated the thing, seeing as how he'd never really learned to use it. To him it was a hindrance, as was all technology; real police work was done in the field, not on-line.

The only thing he did know how to do was check his email, because Bella had showed him one day. He clicked the familiar blue triangle icon and waited for it to boot up. The computer dinged, indicating he had a new email.

He looked up and groaned. It was another message from his ex-wife. She was still trying to coordinate Bella's graduation. Seeing Renée wasn't going to be easy, but he would do it for Bella's sake. For now, though, he wasn't going to deal with this. Putting it off was what he did best and he would put it off until she called. Besides, it was only the beginning of April and talks of graduation could wait.

He noticed another unread email from an address he had never seen. Fumbling to open the email, he barely noticed the subject line, _Lily Jane_. His heart beat faster than he knew possible as he began to read.

_Dear Chief Swan, _

_ This is Chief Chance Taylor from North Beach, Maryland. We have spoken several times on the phone regarding a cold case you're familiar with. I believe I have some new information that could lead to her recovery and safe return home. Please call at your earliest convenience. _

_Sincerely, _

_Chance E. Taylor_

_Police Chief_

_North Beach, MD_

Charlie sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. He felt like he'd been suffocating for so long, and could finally breathe again. He began to reach for the phone when he paused, needing a minute to collect himself. A smile spread across his face as a silent tear fell; he could finally bring her home where she belonged.

He reached for the phone, dialing slowly, not completely sure he was ready for the coming conversation.

"Chance Taylor, Police Chief," Mr. Taylor said, picking up on the first ring.

"Uh.. Chief Taylor. This is Chief Charlie.. I mean Chief Swan. You.. umm.. You sent me an email earlier today," Charlie stuttered.

"Yes, of course. Chief Swan, I believe I've found her. She looks very similar to the picture you sent earlier this week, the one displaying how she would look currently, at 18," Mr. Taylor said.

"That's.. That's incredible. Do you have an address?" Charlie asked, frantically searching for a pen.

"She's actually here, in the station, with me. One of my officers picked her up this morning, she's a runaway," Mr. Taylor said, with a smile.

"Yeah.. I'll say," Charlie laughed, "Please give me all the information you have."

Charlie listened intently for a half hour as Chief Taylor listed all the information he had available.

"Well?" Chief Taylor questioned, as he finished.

"That's definitely her," Charlie gushed, "Now how do I get her home?"

He slowly walked into the house, the thought of telling Bella weighing heavily on him. He placed his hat and gun holster on the coat rack by the front door. Sitting at the kitchen table, he began to dread what was to happen next. He'd had very few emotional conversations in his past and this one was shaping up to be the hardest. Telling Bella was something he'd always hoped he would have to do.

(December 1987)

"Charlie, I can't be married to you. You're a ghost!" Renée screamed.

Charlie simply hung his head and put his hands in his pockets. The guilt that had become her primary emotion recently reared its ugly head. This guilt couldn't overtake her life; she would have to learn to get past it. She needed to take care of her daughter, the only thing worth saving at this point.

This same guilt had turned Charlie into a quiet, reserved, and cold person. As far as Renée was concerned they were both at fault for that horrific day, but only one of them was willing to overcome it. He used to be so fun, talkative, and goodhearted and in an instant that Charlie was gone; the instant he discovered they had both made a horrible mistake.

"Honey, we used to talk all the time," Renée said more softly, "about everything. You used to be my best friend. I don't have anyone to talk to. I'm tired of dragging everything out of you. I'm tired of getting one word answers. I'm tired of you staring at the TV instead of looking at me. I'm tired, Charlie," she choked back a sob as tears threatened to run down her cheeks.

He remained silent, with his hand in his pockets, looking anywhere but at her.

"Goddamnit Charlie, look at me!" she began screaming again, stomping her foot. Her tears were now flowing freely, anger taking over.

Charlie looked up slowly, knowing what he'd see. He would choose his words carefully, making this easier for her. If he could just betray every feeling he had for her and lie maybe she could move on.

"I know you deserve better than me 'Née," he said flatly, never betraying his true feelings.

"That's it?" she squealed, in disbelief.

Charlie simply shook his head yes, cringing, not aware she could reach that decibel.

"I know why you work all those hours. I know you think this was your fault, but it wasn't. I can't do this anymore Charlie. We have to take care of Bella," she pleaded with him.

Renée always assumed she'd stay in Forks forever with Charlie and grow old, but seeing the way this conversation was going she knew what she had to do. She didn't even care that she had no idea where she was going, she just had to go.

"I can't do anything else until I find her. I have to know," Charlie said, walking out of the kitchen and into their tiny living room.

He had finally done it, ended their entire marriage with two small sentences. She ran upstairs to their room, throwing herself on their worn-out comforter. Sobs rocked her body as she lay broken on their bed.

She had made this house their home, with no help from him. It was easy to be mad, angry, and bitter, but she was also madly in love with him still. The words he had said would haunt her forever. He had opted to stay here and consume his life with that fruitless search.

He wasn't the only one able to act that callous. She would get off this bed and move on with her life, taking Bella and starting over. Maybe one day he would understand what he'd done, but she couldn't wait around for him anymore.

(Present Day)

If he'd known those were the last words he'd speak to her as his wife, he would have said so much more. At least that's what he had continued to tell himself all these years. All that seemed so unimportant now compared to telling Bella that her parents had lied to her for so long. She would be mad at them, of course, and she had every right. They had altered so many things so she wouldn't find out, now it was time to come clean.

He heard her truck before he saw it, which brought a smile to his face. She would drive that thing into the ground before ever thinking about getting a new one. Being stubborn was something they definitely had in common. At least his stubbornness had finally paid off; Lily was going to get to come home.

She pulled next to the curb and took her time packing up her things to come inside. It had been raining all day, so she walked gingerly across the lawn and up the stairs. Charlie waited patiently inside, watching everything from the living room window, praying she wouldn't slip and hurt herself.

One thought was repeating itself, _How do I tell her this story?_

Bella walked in, faced Charlie, and deposited her backpack by the front door. _Is he really checking in on me? _she thought, becoming irritated. This was over the top even for him; work always came first for Charlie.

_This is going to suck, _he thought, looking at Bella.

"Hey, Bells. How was school?" Charlie started, hoping to keep it casual. He was having a hard time looking at her directly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good," Bella said, with a perplexed look on her face, "Is that why you're home in the middle of the day, to ask me about school?" she smirked at him skeptically.

"No. No, it's not, Bella," Charlie stated, his tone suddenly turning serious.

"Okay," she said slowly. She swallowed the lump in her throat. This wasn't going to be good news, he had called her Bella. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as he took his normal seat.

"Well, Bells, I have something pretty important to talk to you about. It's going to be really hard to understand, especially since it's the first time you're hearing anything about it," Charlie said as quickly as possible.

"I don't really know how or where to start," he confessed.

"If this is about me still being grounded, I'm okay with it. I deserve it. As long as Edward is still allowed over I'm okay with it," she corrected quickly.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "No, Bella. This isn't about Edward or you being grounded." _For once, this isn't about him, kid. _

Confused, she thought of any other reason for him to be home in the middle of the day. She was drawing a complete blank. It was then she realized that he was about to cry.

"Okay, sorry, just say it. I can take it," Bella said, trying to convince herself more than him.

Charlie stared at his hands.

"Well, honey. When you were born, you had a sister. You're a twin," Charlie said, closing his eyes, waiting for the onslaught.

_There, I said it, _Charlie thought, _now here comes the hard part. _

_**don't forget to head to www[dot]mrsalicehale[dot]blogspot[dot]com for teasers and other goodies_


	2. Sorry Isn't Enough

"_Well, honey. When you were born, you had a sister. You're a twin," Charlie said, closing his eyes, waiting for the onslaught. _

_There, I said it, Charlie thought, now here comes the hard part. _

Those words were all it took for Bella's world to come crashing down around her, and it was deafening.

Bella remained in the same position, staring at Charlie, for an unnatural amount of time. He was beginning to become uncomfortable, which their silences usually were not.

"Bella," Charlie began, "please say something. I know this is hard to process."

"Hard?" Bella bite back, "Try impossible."

The phrase seemed so simple, _you're a twin, _but completely ludicrous. Her brain wasn't willing to deal with something her heart knew must be true. The thing that seemed more incomprehensible was how Charlie and Renée had lied to her. Boys are supposed to lie to you, friends are supposed to lie to you, but not your parents. They're who you run to when everyone else does.

"How could you keep this from me?" she protested, snapping out of her stupor.

"I know you're mad," Charlie said, getting up and pacing the living room.

"I'm in shock," she corrected, unable to stop the tears from forming.

All at once it came to her, "Why are you telling me this?"

Something definitely wasn't adding up for her. Why would he lie to her all this time and then suddenly tell the truth. She knew what was coming next was probably worse than finding out her parents were liars.

"There's been a recent… development," he responded, "Someone found her."

Bella's mouth dropped open in surprise, "Found her?" she questioned, "She's alive?"

"Yes," he stated, "in North Beach, Maryland."

Somehow saying it aloud to another person was making this seem that much more real. Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, having this conversation was not something he thought he'd ever have to do.

"Tell me there's more to this story," Bella nearly shouted.

"Of course," Charlie assured, "I just don't want to tell you unless you're really ready to listen. I need you to know what happened and I need you to understand. It's pretty important you come to terms with this quickly. "

"I'm hanging on your every word. I promise," she snapped, bitterness seeping through her words.

"Stop with the attitude, young lady," Charlie ordered, "I know I've never been much of a father and I'm about to tell you why. So pay attention!"

Bella's shoulders slumped as she realized how rude she was being. It was strange how quickly the anger had come to her. Charlie took a deep breath to calm down as he began. She wasn't completely convinced she was ready to hear this, it seemed surreal. Of all the questions playing in her mind one was very prominent: _Why had they lied for so long?_ Surely she had proved her maturity was beyond those of her peers.

"Okay.. well.. umm.. I'll just start with the day you were born," Charlie said, sitting back down.

Bella sat back into the couch getting comfortable, hoping this would be a lengthy story. Charlie was not a verbose man, but she needed to understand how two people could lie to their child for so long. Unsure that any story would make this situation okay, she began to listen anyway.

"That day there was a huge storm," Charlie began, "Your mom had actually planned to have you girls in Port Angeles, but you were in a big hurry to get here," a small smile played on his lips, "We weren't making it 5 more minutes once the labor pains hit her, much less an hour drive up there."

"When we made it to the hospital hardly anyone was there, they'd sent everyone home because of the storm," he explained, "Your mom was completely freaked out, but she was in too much pain to really care," Charlie continued, talking more with his hands then Bella had ever witnessed.

"There was one doctor and a nurse there and they were the ones who delivered you guys… I mean girls," Charlie stumbled over his words, "The delivery was completely normal, everything went fine."

He stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat. The next part of this story was the hardest, and he'd never actually said it out loud to anyone, ever.

"Over the next couple of days everyone came to see both of you," Charlie began again, "Between me and your mom we knew everybody in town; Even Billy and Rachel came down from La Push with their girls."

He stopped again, lowering his head.

_Okay, here comes the hard part, _Charlie thought, _If you can just get through this next part you'll be home free. _

"On the day I was supposed to take you guys home someone went into the nursery and took Lily, your sister. The nurse said some woman came in, said she taking Lily to your mom, and left, " Charlie looked back at Bella, tears in his eyes.

Bella was taken aback by the depth of emotion there. He had only ever acted like that twice, that she remembered; once when she left to go back to Arizona and the other when she returned from Italy. She knew Charlie loved her, but the depth of that love always surprised her. It was strange to know that love extended to whole other person, her sister.

"The weirdest thing was she knew your mom's name," he continued, "The nurse didn't recognize her, but assumed it was someone from your mom's side."

"No one other than that nurse saw her again. For all we know she just walked right out the front doors and no one stopped her." Charlie shook his head, trying to rid himself of that memory. Maybe now he wouldn't have to relive that traumatic day again.

"When I got to the room everyone from the station was there, asking your mom questions. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, all dressed and ready to go, rocking back and forth with you in her lap," Charlie shuddered, "It was surreal, being on the other side of that situation, being questioned like that.

Charlie sighed, "After that day something in me snapped. I became obsessed."

"It didn't help that after a little while everyone else was starting to act like there was no hope. It was like she was never there. I started to feel crazy," he smirked, "I probably acted a little crazy too."

He immediately remembered the days when anything and everything could set him off. It had gotten to the point where no one would work with him. That's when he started to get quiet. At least when he was quiet people could handle being around him.

For a while the anger seemed just under the surface, but after a while the anger was replaced with sadness, a sadness that never seemed to go away. After Renée and Bella left that sadness was accompanied with loneliness.

"That's why me and your mom couldn't be together," Charlie explained. "I wasn't ever home. I never helped her. I was beside myself with worry, trying to figure any piece of this crazy mystery, none of it making sense."

Charlie stopped hoping to give Bella a chance to ask questions. She continued to stare into the blank television screen, never giving any indication that she had even been listening.

"Bella?" Charlie said, reaching out and touching her leg.

She immediately looked down at his hand and then slowly up at him.

"Okay," she choked out, the emotion clear in her voice, "but how did you find her?"

Suddenly Charlie's enthusiasm was clear on his face. She was excited for Charlie. It was clear he was ecstatic, that a weight had been lifted from him, but she was still completely unsure of the situation. How was she expected to deal with this and so suddenly?

The anger was starting to subside as she realized that she wasn't the only one who had been lied to. At least she knew who her real parents were. Somewhere, at the other end of the country, was a girl just as scared as her, being told the same story.

"Well," Charlie started, smiling, "Every year I send out an updated picture, of what she could look like, to the Missing and Exploited Children's headquarters. They distribute the picture to every state making, at least that part, a little easier on me."

"About two weeks ago," Charlie continued, "I got a call from the police chief in North Beach, Maryland. He'd been looking through the Missing Children's stuff he had received and he knew a girl in his neighborhood that looked very much like that picture. The hair color was all wrong, but everything else was uncanny. He started out small, just questioning her parents."

"He knew something was up because the minute he started mentioning the word adoption they clammed up, refusing to talk at all."

"The more he started digging the more he realized he was definitely on to something. Even if it wasn't Lily it was definitely not their kid."

"Come to find out there were no adoption records, no birth certificate for her, not a valid one anyway, " ",The one they had produced turned out to be a fake."

"Anyway, a couple of days ago she ran away from home and the police department there picked her up." "She still won't tell them why she ran away, leading them to believe her adoptive parents were abusive in some way." Charlie seethed with anger at that statement.

"They decided to try and take a blood sample to see if it really truly was her. I couldn't bring her home on a picture and a hunch," Charlie gushed, "the tests prove it is her."

He stopped, took a breath, and looked at Bella. It was apparent she was completely in shock. Charlie remained quiet as she processed the information.

"Well," Bella started, "is that it?"

"Umm... no," Charlie stuttered, "I told you all that because she's coming here… to live with us."

The absurdities just kept coming. How could Charlie expect her to be okay with everything he had just told her? _Hey, b_y _the way, your mom and I have been lying to you your whole life, you have a sister and she's coming to live with us. _Try as she might she couldn't be as angry as she felt she was entitled to be. All she could think about was the fact that there was a girl in North Beach, Maryland who was probably just as scared as Bella was angry.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and faced Charlie.

Opening her eyes she saw her dad, loving and scared, "Alright, when will she be here?" Bella whispered.

Charlie's eyes grew big as he comprehended exactly what she had said. A smile crept on his face, reaching his eyes, as a tear slid down his cheek.

"She'll be here in two days," he said softly, "Thank you for being okay with this."

She got up from the couch, "I guess I have to be, don't I?" Bella bite at him.

She walked to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and started making dinner, like it was any other night. Thoughts were whirling through her head at an alarming rate. Charlie got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen behind her, leaning against the wall.

"I hope one day you can forgive me for all this Bells," he said, his voice cracking, "At least that would make one of us."

He continued through the kitchen, up the stairs, and to his bedroom. He closed to the door and instantly Bella broke into tears. She slid down the cabinets to the floor where she rested her head on her knees. She was sobbing quietly when she heard the phone ring. She got off the floor, wiped her face, and picked up the receiver.

As she placed it to her ear she noticed Charlie had already answered it and was talking. She went to place it back when she noticed it was Renée's voice on the other end.

"Yes," Charlie said, his voice still cracking, "I told her."

"Is she mad?" Renée asked.

Bella held her breath as she listened to their private conversation.

"Yeah, she's mad," He stated plainly, "I just wished I had figured out sooner that I could look for Lily and be a good father to Bella too."

Bella replaced the receiver back and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Edward would be there soon and she wasn't ready to have this conversation with him just yet. She splashed cool water on her face, attempting to fix her blotchy complexion.

She grabbed a towel and began patting her face dry when the doorbell rang. Charlie was still talking to Renée as she walked downstairs. She opened the door and looked up into the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

His smile faded quickly as he took in her expression.

"Bella," Edward said, sounding startled, "What's wrong?"

Bella immediately broke down again.

Edward scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the table, and placing her in his lap as he sat down. He began rubbing the top of her head, placing small kisses there.

As the sobs quieted Edward reached under her chin, lifting it up.

"Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

"It's a long story," Bella said, looking down again.

"I have all the time in the world," He said, chuckling.

A small smile played on her lips as she spoke, "Later, I promise. I need to fix dinner now," She said, getting up and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Later then," he said, frowning, as she gathered what she needed for dinner.

**don't forget to head over to www[dot]mrsalicehale[dot]blogspot[dot]com


	3. Lily

*_sorry i've changed this chapter so many times guys. this is the last time... i promise. it just wasn't sounding right to me, i fixed it all though, and i'm very happy now. re-read you'll know what i'm talking about. also, don't forget to head over to **www**[dot]**mrsalicehale**[dot]**blogspot**[dot]**com **for chapter 4 teasers and other goodies. love ya!*  
_

Edward remained as quiet as possible, leaving Bella to her thoughts, as she hurried around the kitchen. It was obvious she was flustered as she'd almost dropped the spaghetti sauce twice now. Any other time he would have laughed at her clumsiness, but sensing just how serious the situation it was hardly funny.

All he could hear from Charlie's thoughts upstairs was _why? _and _how? _As usual the only thoughts ever heard from him were those that he thought the loudest and they never were complete. While at times it was nice to give Bella her privacy at other times, like this time for instance, it was maddening. She was hurting, that much was obvious, and he hated not being able to do anything about it.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket, abruptly removing him from that train of thought. He looked down and noticed a text message from Alice. He smiled while reading, asking Alice should have been the first thing he'd done when he'd seen Bella in this state. She could always see good or bad what was happening to Bella. That was as long as her best friend, Jacob Black, was not involved in that future.

The fact that Jacob Black was now her best friend was maddening situation. Edward had been the reason they had ever formed that relationship. It was his fault that their connection had become imperative to Bella's survival and mental state. As Bell had so mildly put it once, "I have no idea what state you would have found me in without him putting me back together after you left."

He looked up from his phone noticing she had stopped fixing dinner and was leaning over the counter. He got up and stood behind her.

"Bella, honey, please tell me what's going on," he said, practically begging. "You know I hate seeing you like this." He knew the pain was evident on his face and he hoped it would cause her to reveal what was going on.

She sighed heavily, turned around, and fell into him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her upright as she started sobbing again. He knew she hated crying in front of anyone, as she assumed it meant she was weak. Whatever was wrong had to be terrible. The only other time he'd seen her like this was through Jacob's thoughts in response to Edward leaving her.

He had damaged the one he loved. This was something he now feared may be unforgivable, despite Bella's reassurance that it was not. He continued to hold her as the sobs quieted. She pulled away from his shirt and looked up. Even though she had promised him he wasn't the monster he made himself out to be, it still surprised him to look into those eyes and see the depth of love swimming in her soul. He may not be able to read her mind, but her emotions had always been apparent on her face.

"I'm sorry I messed up your shirt," she said, looking down and attempting to wipe away the wet spot.

Edward chuckled. "Bella my dear, you have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish I could help."

She sighed heavily before looking up at him again. "I wish you could too Edward. Believe me."

She lingered there momentarily, staring into his eyes, before turning around to the counter. Edward returned to his normal spot at the table.

Charlie stomped downstairs, his thoughts but mere whispers now, humming quietly to himself. He turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped, noticing Edward there.

"What's on the agenda tonight kids?" Charlie said. He was being more polite than normal, which worried Edward more. Apparently Charlie was the one in trouble, not Edward. Unfortunately this only confused him more. What _he_ have possibly done to make Bella this distraught?

"Well, Charlie," Edward began, "I brought a fresh batch of college applications for Bella to fill out."

"Oh that reminds me," Charlie said. He walked into the hallway and returned with a large manila envelope.

He handed Bella the package. "You got a letter from The University of Alaska Southwest."

Bella yanked the envelope from Charlie and hurried to open it. She pulled out a letter and a folded schedule of courses. She grinned proudly as she began to read.

"I got accepted," she whispered.

"Congratulations honey," Charlie said, wrapping Bella quickly in a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

He pulled back, both were still smiling, but the tension was also written their faces. Charlie rocked back and forth on his heels, standing next to Bella. It was strange to see them so uncomfortable in each other's presence.

"Well… I'm just going to go watch my game," Charlie said, pointing to the TV. "Remember ten-thirty you two."

He huffed in Edward's general direction as he passed, continuing to the living room, where he retreated to his recliner. At least his politeness hadn't lasted long. Whatever they were upset about Charlie still remembered the revolting state Edward had left his daughter in. If Charlie was anything he was a good father and Edward was happy he wasn't the only one looking out for her. She could use all the help she might get.

The microwave dinged shaking Bella from her reverie. She laid her acceptance package on the counter, removed the spaghetti sauce, and poured it over the noodles. She grabbed two plates, pausing momentarily before returning one back to its place in the cupboard.

"Dad, dinner's ready," she shouted in Charlie's direction before sitting across from Edward at the table.

"You're not eating?" Edward said quietly, concern written on his beautiful features.

"I don't feel like eating," she stated simply. "Besides don't I have more college applications to fill out?"

He pushed them towards her deciding it was better not to pick a fight. He had been in a constant state of worry since he met Bella, but he had always aware of what was bothering her in the past. The helplessness he felt now was overpowering. He chose not to dwell on it, picking up the newspaper trying to distract himself. Since he was not actually intending to read it he was surprised when the headling actually capture his attention.

**Death Toll On The Rise,**

**Police Fear Gang Activity**

As he continued to read he was disgusted. A monster was loose in Seattle, a monster just like him; and if it continued they would need to intercede before the Volturi deemed it necessary. He put the paper back down refusing to read any more and looking to Bella. A smile crept across his face as he looked at hers. The beauty that radiated from her never ceased to amaze him. Perhaps what made her more beautiful was her inability to recognize it in herself. Although, he wished she realized it even if only slightly; a beauty as elegant as she deserved to know it.

As long as he could keep this from her she wouldn't feel the need to turn into one of those monsters. She would use this as an excuse for turning into one sooner than he was willing to deal with. Keeping this from her was his one and only priority and distraction would be his weapon of choice. The thing bothering her now would keep her occupied. As soon as he left he would call Alice and find out what was so distressing to Bella. She looked up from her application, smiling slightly, and turning to Edward.

"Dartmouth?" she said, amused. "There is no way Edward."

"There are always… exceptions," he said, winking.

She huffed at his comment returning to her miserable mood. She was more like her father than she would probably care to admit in this moment. Stubbornness ran in her family in all forms. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily. He noticed the tears were starting to well up in her eyes. He panicked, quickly changing the subject once again.

"Alice has been wondering if you would be up for shopping sometime soon," he said, choosing his words carefully. "She seems to think that you are in need of a new dress for graduation."

She unfolded her arms, placing them on the table, and then folding them across her chest again. She seemed at a loss for words, torn between hating all forms of shopping and wanting desperately to leave the house.

"I'm still grounded Edward," she said bitterly.

Charlie turned around facing them. "You could go shopping with Alice… if you… if you want Bells," he stuttered.

She turned around in her chair facing Charlie. "Oh so my grounding only applies to him," she said, pointing to Edward.

"Well… no," Charlie said, swallowing hard. "I just thought you might deserve some freedom. You've definitely earned it."

She turned around slowly as did Charlie. "I'd love to. I'll call Alice later."

Edward chuckled softly as Bella's phone started ringing. They should have known Alice would see her decision. She got up from the table and walked over to the receiver.

"Hello Alice," she said, answering the phone and rolling her eyes. "Oh mom, sorry... Yeah Dad's right here."

Charlie jumped from his recliner and walked swiftly towards the phone. Edward looked at Charlie perplexed as he picked the receiver out of Bella's hands. He was never in any hurry to talk to his ex-wife and often asked Bella to tell her he wasn't home. This was definitely a change, but not one that Bella should or would be upset about. Bella returned to the table and picked up another application.

"Hey 'née," Charlie mumble, "let me call you right back from the upstairs phone." He promptly hung up the phone not allowing her to answer.

"You two behave. I'll be upstairs talking to your mom." He said, waiting for a response from Bella, but she continued to fill out her paperwork without even acknowledging that he had said anything. Charlie look of defeat covered his features before he continued upstairs.

Edward turned to Bella who had now taken to ignoring him as well. Whatever was wrong was bad, because she never treated her father that way. At that moment his cell phone vibrated in his pocket again.

-Please come home-

If the message wasn't alarming enough the fact that it Carlisle had sent it was enough to make him realize it was serious. He couldn't leave Bella like this though, or could he? Bella was a grown woman after all and his inability to let her make her own decisions and deal with things is what had gotten him in trouble recently. Besides, Carlisle would have mentioned something if whatever was so urgent was life-threatening to Bella.

Edward looked up and met Bella's questioning expression. He simply smiled at her which he was sure was hardly fair. She instantly fell into one of the stupors always caused by his smile. Once she had claimed that he "dazzled" her, knowing this he used it to his advantage but only in those situations most dire, but unfair was hardly the word.

He chuckled. "Well dear I have to go," he announced, taking her hand in his. "I'll be back before you know it." He placed a light kiss on it before getting up.

"Who was that?"

"That was Carlisle. He needs me at home to help with something," Edward said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Okay," she said, lowering her head.

He came around the table picking up her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I will be back shortly. I promise," he said, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

She smiled slightly as he walked to the door. She watched him leave before getting up from the table leaving the papers scattered there. Bella trudged up the stairs into her room falling onto her bed. She didn't even care enough to change her clothes.

Edward watched her retreat to her room before he got into his car and raced home. As was custom for him he drove home at an alarming speed. Recently everything seemed to be turned on its head. He knew that everything couldn't go back to exactly the way it was before he left. There were consequences to his horrible actions. Edward hoped whatever he was racing home to find out had nothing to do with what he saw in the newspaper. Hopefully it was exactly what the local authority feared, a serial killer, and not what Edward feared, another kind of monster loose and too close to home.

Carlisle's text message had him on edge as he turned down the familiar path to his home. Alice was waiting for him on the steps with her head in her hands. Jasper was with her of course, rubbing her back, although that was not where the soothing power would come from. She craved his touch so it helped nonetheless.

Edward quickly scanned everyone's thoughts as he got out of the car in the driveway. Everyone was thinking about something different in an attempt to block him out. He reached Alice and Jasper on the stairs outside the front door, taking Alice's hand and walking inside.

Rosalie and Emmett were seated on the couch and Esme and Carlisle were in front of the television facing them. Jasper took a seat in the nearest chair and Alice sat in his lap. Edward walked to sit next to Emmett who looked somber as he patted Edward's back. Edward slowly faced Carlisle nervously awaiting what was to be said next.

"Well now that everyone is here," Carlisle began, "I think it's time everyone was clued in to the current situation."

"First, there is what Jasper and I believe to be a newborn vampire loose in Seattle. I have been following the news closely relating to that area and I fear that it can be nothing else. The problem we face is that if the Volturi fear that it will expose our world they will send members of the guard to correct the problem," Carlisle announced, turning to face Edward directly.

"The problem with this, as you know son, is that with the guard being so close they will inevitably check in on our family and Bella's condition. We assumed when you made that promise we would have far longer to follow through before we would be held accountable. That is no longer the case," he stopped, facing the room as a whole again.

"We have several options relating to this. We can go over them shortly. Alice has not seen the Volturi making any sort of decision or even indicating they are aware of the newborn issue in Seattle. Right now I believe Alice would like to speak with everyone regarding something she has seen on a different subject," he finished, motioning for Alice to begin.

Alice slowly got up from Jasper's lap, looking to him for reassurance before speaking. It was Edward's turn to put his head in his hands. He was not looking forward to turning Bella into the monster that he was. She was too pure a person to corrupt in that manner. Spending eternity with her was something he craved, but not at the expense of her soul. He knew his selfishness would win in the end as the Volturi had been promised that she would, in fact, be changed.

"Well today around one this afternoon I saw a vision of Bella," she began. Edward immediately looked towards Alice. "She was walking around school introducing a small, blonde girl to everyone. She kept saying, 'This is my sister Lily'."

Alice let that sink in as Edward continued to stare at her with a look of confusion etched on his face. She continued.

"Obviously I went to Carlisle and we started to look up Bella's birth certificates and things of that nature."

Alice stopped and looked to Carlisle for how to continue. When she didn't Carlisle returned to the head of the conversation. He held Alice's hand as he began to speak. She did not like causing him pain so whatever she was having trouble saying would do just that.

"What we discovered was that her original birth certificate listed her as multiple or twin," Carlisle stated, looking to Edward also.

He leaned back into couch with his hands over his mouth. He remained motionless while Alice went to sit beside him. She quietly took his hand and looked up at him. Edward slowly looked over meeting her eyes.

"How could I not know this," he asked, obviously taken aback.

"Well she didn't even know it," Alice reassured.

"But how did no one, in all our time her, ever think about this once. She is the police chief's daughter. This had to of been a big deal," he questioned.

"I feel that the town as a whole respected Charlie and Renée's privacy and it has been quite a while since anyone has even heard anything about it," Carlisle said.

"Regardless, this is happening and I assume Bella is quite distraught," Esme said softly, speaking to Edward.

Edward looked around at his family one by one. They were all there to support him and once again he felt as if it was not deserved. They were there for him, but who was there for Bella? She was the one in emotional turmoil. She had just been delivered news that went against everything she knew of her parents and her childhood.

Receiving a new sibling in his family was always a joyous occasional around their household. It meant that someone else viewed their lifestyle as suitable and enjoyable, or in Jasper's case at least tolerable.

In Bella's case it meant of things would be changing drastically and possibly not for the better. This new person was completely foreign to Bella, Charlie, and their way of life. This could be a good thing or a very, very bad thing.

Hopefully, for Bella's sake, it would be a good thing. The way her luck was running as of late, probably not.

"Well," Edward said, quietly, "What can we do to help her with this?"

Everyone looked to Carlisle for the answer. He spoke carefully and calmly.

"I suppose we should all be prepared for any mood this may cause in Bella or any changes. She is still the same person we all love and for that we must respect her privacy. She may choose to open up to all of us or none of us," he said, looking to Edward, "and for that we must be ready."

Everyone shook their heads and then looked to Edward. He slowly got up from the couch and headed for the stairs. No one but Alice dared approach him which always made him smile. He turned to her assuming she was going to say something to reassure him everything would be okay as she did so often.

"I'm here for you Edward, we all are," she said, hugging him.

"I know that Alice," he said, before turning and walking to his room. He would need to compose himself as he would return to Bella shortly. He was to be there for her, as Carlisle had put it, in any way she needed. Even if that meant he wasn't the one she opened up to. He feared that might be the case, but what scared him more was who he thought she would call on instead.

Charlie opened his eyes and was confused with his new surroundings. It took him mere seconds to comprehend where he was, in Bella's room, or his new room rather. It was so surreal to him how much had changed in the last three days.

Bella and Charlie had switched rooms as his was bigger. He had also purchased another twin mattress set to go next to Bella's, with sheets and a comforter that Alice had picked out. Edward had become a permanent fixture, more than he already was anyway, and Charlie hardly had a say in it. How could he? He had turned Bella's life upside down and she'd been so understanding, or at least pretended that she was.

He got up and started to get dressed. He had laid out his clothes last night in anticipation for today. Nervousness had taken over as his primary emotion starting last night around six o'clock. He'd taken sleeping medication just to calm his nerves. It allowed him two solid hours of sleep before he was awake again. Granted it was only five in the morning, but lying in the bed was just not something he could do anymore. He would go get a cup of coffee from the diner or something, anything else but staying in bed and waiting.

Today was the day he was going to pick up and Lily and by now the entire town knew it. He was both scared and excited at revealing this news to his friends and coworkers. A small smile played on his lips as well as he started to think of how relieved he now felt. He finished getting ready and headed to Bella's room to check on her. Pecking his head in he noticed she was still sleeping. She had opted not to join him saying she was going to be there to show Lily around on her first day of school at Forks High School instead. Charlie hoped that they would get along, not needing the stress that would put on any of them if they didn't.

He continued downstairs and outside, stopping to get his coat and keys. He locked the door behind him and headed towards his car. He got into his police cruiser and turned on the radio. The silence would not suit him today. He pulled out of the driveway and pointed his car towards the diner. When he arrived there was only one other car in the parking lot and he knew that car well. She was the town gossip, being the waitress at the only diner in town it was hard not to be, she heard everything.

He turned off his car and walked inside slowly, dreading the questions he knew were coming. Surprisingly when the bell rang announcing his arrival she didn't even look up to see who it was. He took his normal seat by the window and waited for her to take his order.

She strolled over from the counter smiling. She pulled her pad and pencil out of her apron.

"Hello Chief," she said. "What can I get you this morning?"

He rattled off his usual order without even looking at the menu. Surprisingly, she looked up at him, smiled, and returned to the counter, but not before relaying his order to Devon, the cook. Hopefully everyone would be so nice as to give him his privacy regarding this situation, at least today. He doubted that would be the case, but he could always hope. His nerves were not going to make him a very social person today.

She returned with his order quicker than he thought possible. As often as he came he shouldn't be surprised, especially since there was no one else there. He smiled up at her before grabbing a fork. She walked back to the counter and he began to eat with more of an appetite than he was aware he had at the moment.

He finished his meal quietly thinking of what he would say to Lily the first time he saw her again and how the conversation would play out. He didn't even know her or how she would react to him or her new surroundings. It would break his heart if he found out any harm had come to her from the couple that adopted her. He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case, for their sake and his.

He finished, wiped his mouth, pushed the plate back, threw down the usual amount, and walked out the door without even a wave. He was too distracted for common courtesies today; everyone would just have to understand.

He got back in his car and turned the radio up louder before pulling out onto the road and heading for the interstate. Seattle always seemed a long drive, but today it seemed hours away. Being left to his thoughts was usually something he appreciated, but in his current state he felt this may not be a good idea.

Without even being aware he arrived in Seattle, first noticing as he hit the outer edges of the city. As some of the larger buildings came into view he began to notice just how nervous he was, as his hands were actually shaking on the steering wheel. He directed the car towards the airport and began to sweat.

He arrived at the airport and found a parking spot near the luggage pick up area. He got out slowly, taking a deep breath, and walking towards the entrance. He decided to stay near the luggage area as meeting her at the gate may seem too overwhelming, whether that was to him or to her he wasn't sure.

He went from sitting to standing several times over the next half hour. He even began to pace as he neared the hour mark. He knew he was early, but that wasn't calming him down a bit. As nine o' clock rolled around he began rubbing his palms against his jeans repeatedly.

As the conveyer belt sprang to life Charlie jumped from his seat as if an alarm had gone off. People began filling in around it and he starting looking for the girl Chief Taylor had described. Charlie was on his toes looking over everyone when he spotted her. A smile broke out on his lips and the nervousness faded away. He walked through the crowd to the little girl; he had finally found.

She was bobbing her head along an unknown song. As he got closer he noticed she had ear buds in and was blocking everything out. As not to frighten her he tapped her on the shoulder. She immediately removed one looking his way. She smiled at him before looking down. It was apparent she was shy or maybe scared. Charlie wasn't sure yet.

What he was sure of though was the fact that she had entirely too much makeup on. No child should even own that much makeup. He quickly corrected himself acknowledging sadly that she was not a child, she was a young woman, and an adult legally; she was free to wear as much make up as she wanted. Even if it bothered her father greatly.

"Hi Lily," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Charlie."

She looked up and shook his hand, removing it quickly. She looked back down at her shoe, which she was moving back and forth in front of her. It gave him time to assess the small girl before him. She had blonde hair on top and black hair near the bottom. It was an obvious dye job as both colors were an unnatural shade of both.

She was wearing a small, white spaghetti strap tank top and a very tattered pair of jeans. A small, wooden cross necklace dangled down in front of her. Charlie was not sure he approved of any of her attire, but chalked it up to the fact that Bella wore nothing like this and he just wasn't used to it.

"Well, which bags are yours?" he said, trying very hard not to let his disapproval in her appearance leak into his voice.

"Mine are bright green," Lily said softly, not looking up.

Charlie moved towards the conveyer belt through the crowd looking for bright green bags. He spotted them instantly and picked them up. She only had two small suitcases which surprised him. He laughed to himself as he realized it shouldn't, when he had come to pick Bella up she only had two small bags as well, hers being less flamboyant though.

He would have to learn not to compare the two so much. He needed to realize that they were two separate people who had lead separate lives until now. That though saddened him as he wished this wasn't the case, but it was and everyone would just have to deal with it; starting with him.

He walked with the suitcases over to where Lily was standing with one ear bud hanging down in front of her. She had yet to look up so Charlie concluded scared was probably a better description of her mood. He lightly touched her hand which caused her to look up at him.

"Are you ready?" he said, motioning towards the door.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "As ready as I'm gonna be." She smiled and looked ahead as they began to walk toward the car.


	4. MAJOR UPDATE!

UPDATE:

I will no longer being posting chapters on here. I have been away from fanfiction in general for some time now and wasn't aware of the rating dispute. While my story is not currently in any danger of being taken down it will be in later chapters. I do not want to post an entire store only to have it pulled. This decision was reached not out of anger for any of the ratings issues as I respect the owners of FFn. I was simply wanting to help out my readers.

If you wish to read any further updates from me please go to _http:[**forwardslash**][**forwardslash**]mrsalicehale[**dot**]wordpress[**dot**]com_ or_ Twilighted[**dot**]net_. Both will be updated on a regular basis and both with have the story in it's entirety. If you have any questions or concerns please email me directly _mrs[**dot**]alice[**dot**]hale[**dot**]cullen[**at**]gmail[**dot**]com_. Thank you!

Also, because you guys are friggin' AWESOME! I have posted 2/3 of the finished and beta'd chapter 4. Head over now to my blog to read it!

-MrsAliceHale


End file.
